New and Old Faces
by TeamCullen10
Summary: Can previous actions have consequences on your current life? If so, what can you do to keep the ones you love save?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! **

**This is our firt fanfic, so plz be nice!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As much as i wish i did, i dont own Twilight.**

**This is set after the middle of Eclipse, after graduation Bella and Edward get married and as promised he turns her. There never was the fight with Victoria and the new borns.**

**Carlisle POV**

I had just arrived home and walked up the familiar path leading to the house. I was feeling stressed after a long day at the hospital and couldn't wait to see my beautiful wife, Esme. I walked through the front door to hear the sound of laughter coming from my grandchildren.

_(flashback)_

_Rosalie, Bella, Esme and Alice had just gotten home after a long shopping trip (forced by Alice) from Seattle. _

"_hi girls, how was your day?" I asked _

"_fun!" Bella replied sarcastically. _

"_aww don't be a spoilsport, Bella ,you know you had fun. I mean look at ALL your shopping bags. " chirped Alice, coming in from behind Jasper._

"_Carlisle, can i please talk to you in private?" I looked over to Rose and could see there was something bothering her._

"_Of course Rose, lets go up to my office."_

_**Rosalie POV**_

_As i followed Carlisle up the winding staircase of our home, my mind wondered over to what i had witnessed earlier today._

_Bella, Alice, Esme and i were walking down the streets of Seattle when we passed a little play area where i spotted a little girl, of about the age of 4. She was playing in the san, but suddenly got up and started to run towards her mother, when she tripped over a pebble and fell forward into the hard concrete._

"_Rose, aren't you coming in?" I heard Carlisle ask, pulling me out of my train of thought._

"_ohh, sorry" I walked past my father and gently placed myself down on the leather chair which would have been as cold as my skin, had i not been a vampire._

_But the little girl crying was not the problem, it was the fact her mother was rushing to her child's aid. Something that i would never be able to do. The girl's mother pulled her into a tight embrace and wisperd into her little angels ear, "everything is going to be ok sweet heart" _

_Once again carlisle interrupted my thoughts by asking with a concerned look upon his face_

"_rose i can see something is bothering you, what is wrong? "_

_As i explained to Carlisle what I had seen today he slowly came to grips to what I was getting at._

"_Oh Rose, I understand what you're getting at but there is nothing we can do. You know that"._

"_but Dad there is one thing we can do, we can adopt". As I said this I looked at Carlisle's facial expression to see his reaction._

_He didn't look to pleased but I could see that he was considering my view, for my sake. _

_All of a sudden I heard two light footsteps flitting up the stairs. Bella and Alice suddenly burst into the room, probably having heard our conversation._

"_Please Carlisle?? I've just had a vision of me and Jasper holding two adorable babies!" Pouted Alice giving Carlisle the puppy dog look._

_**Carlisle POV**_

_i looked at each of my three daughters., first Bella who had only been a vampire for a mere 15 years after getting turned as promised by Edward after their high school graduation and their wedding. Then i moved my gaze onto my pixie like daughter, Alice. She was giving me those puppy dog eyes she knew i couldn't resist, i couldn't deny. Lastly my gaze fell upon Rosalie the one daughter who wouldn't let go of the one thing she wanted and couldn't have. A child. _

"_please" Rosalie whispered with a weak plead._

_(end of flashback)_

I now looked at what Rosalie's request had gotten me. Three beautiful granddaughters and three dashing grandsons. Two of each that belonged to each of my own children.

"Hi Gramps!" Exclaimed Annie, the youngest of my six grandchildren. She is perky just like her mother Alice. At that the rest of my grandchildren turned to face me and chorused,  
"Hey Gramps!"

"Hello kids, where are your parents?"

"They went on a hunting trip early this morning. They should be back soon." I looked over to Danny who was sitting with his arms wrapped around Annie's waist.

"Ok, thanks. I'm just heading up stairs, to see Esme. Call me if you need me"

As i dashed up the stairs, I remembered how much happier the family had been since we brought back the children.

Bella and Edward with Ida (I** pronounced as an E**) and Alex.

Jasper and Alice with Annie and Zac.

Rosalie and Emmet with Luciana and Danny.

And since none of the children were blood related, as Esme and I predicted, they also became couples.

Annie and Danny the youngest couple were very passionate.

Ida and Zac who never displayed anything but kisses in public, but were more open in private.

Then there is Luciana and Alex, the oldest couple and most affectionate.

I walked down the corridor towards my bedroom. When i reached it, i carefully opened the door to find Esme sitting down on the edge of the bed with a book. At the sound of my approach she looked up at me with a loving smile, had i not been dead, my heart would have melted.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**if you liked the first chapter hope you enjoy the second!**

**Zac POV**

Carlisle left us and went up stairs to find Esme. I looked around at our home; it was an enormous 3 storey mansion. There is the living and dining room on the ground floor, along with a kitchen we never use and a room where we keep Edward's piano and all the books we own. There are 5 bedrooms on each 3 floors of the house. The first floor consists of Esme and Carlisle's room along with Carlisle's and Jasper's study. The second floor is where my parents, aunt Bella's, Rose's and Uncle Edward's and Emmet's room are. While my room along with my sister's, Annie's, and rest of my cousins are on the third floor. We also have an enormous garden, which Esme looks after remarkably well. There are also 2 garages were all of our cars are kept.

We now lived in Alaska, and have been since the last year. We younger Cullen's attend High School and the older Cullen's attend College. Before this we had lived in Forks, in the old house that Carlisle had there. The family stayed in Forks for about 6 years before we had to move on as people were starting to suspect us not aging. Just before we moved to Forks, we all lived in England. That's where it happened, that's the place where my cousins, sister and I become vampires. This is what we have been for the past 10 years.

I was now sitting on one end of the sofa with Ida against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked at the love of my life. As humans Ida and I had always been close, but only after a few years as vampires, when our emotions were to strong and driving my dad mad did we finally get together. We were not yet married but were more than just dating, Ida meant everything to me and I would never let anything happen to her. That was the same with Annie and Danny, and Luciana and Alex. We boys would never let anything happen to them.

Ida's brown curly hair was out and went all the way down her mid-back, the red highlights stood out whenever the light shone on it. She turned to face me, her golden eyes staring intently into mine. Ida lightly placed her soft lips on to mine, giving me a gentle kiss. As she pulled back I flashed her loving smile.

Our moment was interrupted by my little sister Annie, the youngest of all of us, saying, "I'm bored!!!!!!!!! There's nothing to do!!" At that she stamped her foot and crossed her arms around her chest.

She was sitting on the floor with her back against Danny's knees. He quickly placed his hands around her waist and brought her onto his lap. Annie's face broke into a smile and she threw her arms around his neck; he kissed her on the lips gently. They were the youngest of all of us and were very passionate.

"Put on a film or something" I turned my head to see Lucy (Luciana) and Alex together on the love seat.

"We've seen every film there is to see............" Annie was just moaning now, and then her expression quickly changed to one of joy, "oh my god guys, did you guys see the poster for the dance at school? It's on Friday."

I cast my glance down to Ida and then to Luciana, and saw the upset look on their faces and the distant look of their eyes.

I knew exactly what they were thinking about. How could any of us forget? It was how our human life ended, that high school dance.

**Ida POV**

As soon as the word dance left Annie's mouth I felt myself being pulled back into the memory. The memory of how my human life had ended.

I always knew I wouldn't be able to be a human forever, not if the Volturi were around. Us kids knew what our parents were, had know since the age of 10. We soon realised that our parents weren't aging and knew there was something wrong; we always knew they were different but never how. My parents, Edward and Bella, had told me and Danny about the family secret not soon after we turned 10. At first I was shocked but then I understood, what other explanation could there be? The night after they told us, we got together with the rest of the family and talked about things. They said that we wouldn't be able to stay human forever, not now that we knew their secret. After that life went on as normal.

At the time we were attending high school in England. I was 15 along with Lucy who had her birthday not long before mine and Annie had just turned 15. It was a week before the school dance and the whole family was sitting in the living room. That night they all told us their stories, how they all came to be what they are now. They hoped that if they told us how it happened and how new borns were, then that when we were changed, like my mum, Bella, we would have more control over what we were doing. I guess it worked, when we come around after the change none of us were the new born from Uncle Jazz's past, but the controlled new born my mother had once been.

We had all come to the agreement that Carlisle and dad would change us into vampires when we girls were all 17 and the boys 18. Everyone agreed, but no one knew what was going to happen later that week, not even Aunt Alice as the vision came a split second before that actual incident.

I felt a chill run down my spine and Zac's arms tighten around me. I was glad he was here; I don't know what I would do without him.

**Luciana POV**

I froze as the memory of that night and the pain from the venom burning my veins came rushing back to me. It was a memory I would never forget but one I despised remembering.

_(Flashback- the grandchildren are all humans here)_

_It was the early hours of the evening and all of us Cullen's apart from grandma and grandpa were heading off to the school dance. We had spent the whole afternoon getting ready, the girls in Aunt Alice's room and the boys in Uncle Edward's room. _

_Aunt Bella was getting all our dresses and shoes that aunt Alice had gotten us out, while aunt Alice was doing our makeup and my mum our hair. _

_All of us were excited, especially Annie, Ida and I since it was our first dance. As we were new to the school we decided that we would go with Alex, Zac and Danny as our dates._

_A few hours later we were ready. The boys were already waiting down stairs for us, all in black tuxes with a white shirt underneath. One by one we descended the stairs. _

_First it was Aunt Alice, in a dark purple dress that went down to her knees, it ties around the neck with and open back .Her hair was straight and spiky, she wore a purple tiara to match the dress and purple 4 inch stilettos. She looked so pretty._

_Aunt Alice was then followed by Aunt Bella; she looked beautiful in her light blue dress, with thin straps that went down to make an O on her back. Her hair was half tied back with a blue ribbon while the rest was waving down her back; somehow Aunt Alice found the perfect heels to match Aunt Bella's dress._

_My mum then followed on, her blond hair cascading down her back in lose curls. Her dress was a deep red that hugged all her curves, was strapless and flowed down freely from her waist._

_I then heard Esme call up the stairs for my cousins and me to make our way down. Nervously I made my way down the steps, my cheeks blushing a light pink. _

_For me Aunt Alice had chosen a black dress that stuck to me well, it was strapless and came down to my mid thigh. My hair was all curled and lose while my fringe was straight and pulled to the side. I had some mascara and eyeliner on to bring out my brown eyes. I looked down at my feet, to make sure I wouldn't trip and saw the black heels my mum had given me. When I reached the end of the stairs I looked up to see them all looking at me with a smile on their faces. I turned my gaze to Alex and saw he was staring at me intently with an open mouth._

"_You look beautiful honey." Said my dad, putting his arms around my shoulder and kissing my forehead._

"_Thanks dad."_

_Ida and Annie then came down. They both looked gorgeous. _

_Annie was wearing a light pink and black strapless dress with lace around the waste. She has black peep toe heels that perfectly matched her dress. Her beautiful green/ yellow eyes stood out and her reddish/copper hair was straight, with lose curls at the end, and was being held back with a thin tiara. She blushed even redder when she got to the last step and tripped. Jasper threw out his arms and caught her before any damage could be done. _

_Ida's curly hair was all out and framing her face. Her makeup brought out her chocolate brown eyes and her dress was beautiful. It was a light shimmering silver that flowed lightly down her body, and fell gently over her curves. The shoes Aunt Alice found to match the dress were just right._

_After taking pictures and grabbing out new jackets we got into the car and headed off. Uncle Edward drove the Volvo with the older Cullen's in it and Alex was driving grandpa's black Mercedes with the younger Cullen's._

_When we all arrived at the school, we got together and headed to the entrance. After handing in our tickets and entering we made our way to the dance floor._

_The evening was great. I danced a lot with Alex, had fun with the girls. Everything was perfect at the time. It was getting late and my mum and dad decided to leave with the others. So that left me, Annie, Ida, Alex, Zac and Dannie. We promised them we would be home in an hour._

_It was on the way home it happened. _

_About half an hour later we left. It was a cold night and the roads were becoming icy. The Cullen house was away from the town. To get there we had to take a thin winding road that had the forest on one side but just a hill going down on the other. _

_Alex was driving when the car started to violently skid down the road. He tried to stop but the car did a 45 degree turn to the right and started to roll down the cliff. Annie screamed._

_I could feel my heart racing, the blood pounding in my ears, all I wanted was for my mum and dad to be here holding me, telling me I was going to be alright. I was sitting in the fount next to Alex so could see everything clearly. _

_Alex had lost control of the car and it had now slammed into a large rock causing it to turn on its side and tumble down the hill with us in it. The car was now on its side, I had hit my head against the window and could feel something warm running down from the side of my head. _

_The car carried on rolling down the hill. I wondered where Aunt Alice was, she should have seen this happening, they should have being here by now. I felt the car finally stop; my whole body was in pain from hitting the sides of the car and windshield as I was violently thrown around. I couldn't hear anything except the sound of my blood rushing to my ears._

_I tried to see the others; Alex was already unconscious with his head on the steering wheel, as were the other 4 in the back seat. Ida and Danny were on either side of the doors, I could see the blood from their heads smeared against the glass, Annie and Zac were in between them, they too were passed out with cuts on their faces that were bleeding heavily._

_Just as I was about to lose conscious the door on my side of the car opened and the cold air rushed in. A second before my eyes closed, I felt cold hands pulling me out and caught a glimpse of blond hair._

_From then on I was numb. I could feel my heart slowing down, getting weaker with each beat and knew that was the end._

_Suddenly I felt something sharp tearing at the flesh of my neck, I screamed out in pain as I felt the same thing on each one of my wrists then ankles. _

_Not long after this, the burning began._

_(End of flashback)_

_**Please review!!!!!!!!!**_

_**more to come!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys heres chp3.**

**soz we took so long to update.**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

We were running through the woods, on our way back home from hunting. I had left in the morning with Bella, Alice, Rose, Emmet and Jasper. Everyone was in a good mood after the days catch. Emmet and Rose had managed to bag a few grizzlies, Alice and Jasper a herd of deer and Bella and I some mountain lions.

I looked over to my loving wife. Bella had now been a vampire for 25 years. After our wedding, we had told Charlie we were going to move to Alaska early, so as to get settled down for Uni. That however was only the cover story of why we were truly moving. For Bella's change. The 3 days it took for the venom to take its course were painful, for both me and her, but we managed to get through it and still be sane. When Bella woke up after the transformation, she looked indescribable. The red highlights in her brown hair stood out, her features were soft yet sharp, and her once rosy cheeks were now a pale white. Somehow immortality suited her. Bella also had an amazing amount of control for a new born, we thought this must have been due to the fact that after hearing so much about them, she didn't want to be like one and did her best to keep control. Bella had gained a gift along with everything else. When as a human I could never get into her mind that remains the same along with the ability she has to stretch her shield over to others in desperate times, and pull the shield back from her own mind so that I would be able to hear her.

As we neared the house, I was able to pick up on everyone's thoughts. Carlisle had gotten home from the hospital not too long ago and was upstairs spending some time with Esme. The kids were all in the living room.

_I need to find a dress urgently! _

Annie's thoughts reached me. She was so like Alice. A smirk escaped my lips and Bella didn't fail to notice it.

"What are you smiling about?" The sound of her voice was music to my ears.

"I don't think you realise just how much like Alice, Annie is." I replied to Bella, pulling her closer to me.

"Why? What was she thinking about?" The pixie like Alice made her way towards Bella and I.

"Something about getting a new dress urgently."

"Why would she need a new dress? Alice, are you planning something?" Rose and Emmet had now reached us and Rosalie was looking at Alice with suspicion.

"I'm not planning anything, and I have no idea why she needs a new dress." The confused expression on her face was enough to tell us Alice was not lying.

"I don't know...." I trailed of as my own daughters thoughts reached me, along with Luciana's. I froze. They were playing a memory in their heads. One so strong that and painful. But why would they be thinking about this now? About that night, so many years ago?

_Did Annie just mention a school dance?_

Esme had heard their conversation, she heard Annie say something about a school dance. That was why they remembered that horrible night. None of us had attended any school dances, or even mentioned them after the last time. The night that ended all of the children's human life so early and unexpectedly.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Bella, Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz and I had just gotten home from the school dance. After getting changed Bella and I were making out way down the stairs when Alice suddenly flew past us._

_What happened next shocked me; Alice was half way down the stairs when she tripped; something that had never happened before to the graceful pixie that danced nearly everywhere she went. _

_Everyone heard the sound and came to investigate what had happened, and they all froze when they spotted Alice sprawled on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper was the first to get over it and rushed to his wife's side, trying to calm down the sudden dry sobs coming from her. Bella was frozen next to me, as was I. _

_But not for the same reason everyone else was. Alice's vision had made its way into my mind._

_What I saw had me running out of the house in less than a second. As I passed Alice I saw her pulling herself out of Jasper's arms to follow me out the door and into the cover of the forest._

"_Edward, what happened?" I looked behind me to see Carlisle and the rest of the family running closely behind me and Alice._

"_The children." Their car came off the road because of the ice. In Alice's vision the car was tumbling down the hill, smashing into trees on the way." I forced myself to go on, after all what help would they be if they didn't know? "Then, the car was just lying there, they were all inside. All unconscious. Blood, running down their heads because of cuts."_

_I heard everyone gasp and their footsteps become quicker as they tried to catch up to me and Alice._

_I saw the picture of the car again. All the children inside. We had to get there as soon as possible, nothing could happen to them. But in the vision they all looked so fragile and weak. If we didn't get there in time then there would only be one thing to save them. I wouldn't let that happen to my two beautiful kids. They were too young to become a vampire, only 15 and 16. _

_Just then I came where the forest met the road and stepped out. I quickly ran to the other side of the road, where the hill started and saw that we were too late._

_The car was there, lying on its side with the windshield cracked and broken. From here I could just about hear their heartbeat, so faint, so weak._

_Everyone caught up to me and stopped where I was, too shocked to carry on. Everyone but Carlisle, his medical skills had kicked in as soon as he was able to hear their heartbeat. I followed him down to see the extent of the damage. _

_The left side of the car was facing the floor, the windshield broken, its fragments on Luciana and my son, Alex, who both sat in the front seats. The roof of the car was dented. In the back seat, the other four sat all squished together, Annie and my daughter, Ida, in the middle while Danny and Zac sat motionless on either side of them. They all had broken bones and cuts on their heads and bodies, blood slowly oozing out, but didn't affected me or any of the others- that had now joined me and Carlisle- as the situation at hand was all that mattered._

_All but one of them was unconscious._

_Luciana was just barely conscience, her thoughts muddled up but all on the pain she was feeling and the worry for her brother and cousins._

"_Rose" I called, she was by my side in an instant, "Luciana's just barely conscience, get her out now!"_

"_My baby..." Rosalie's voice held so much pain, as the one thing she always dreamed of all her life was minutes from dying. Quickly she ripped open the door and carefully pulled out her daughter. Just as she did this Luciana lost conscience._

"_Emmet, come help me now. We need to get to the house as fast as possible." Carlisle had already started to move around the car, looking for the best way to get them out._

_Bella and Alice were standing close, waiting to be told what to do. If they could cry, their faces would have been wet with tears._

_Rose was sitting on the floor a few metres away, cradling her Luciana close to her. Esme sat with her, trying to calm her down and waiting for the other to be pulled out._

_I went over to help the guys. Jasper and Emmet were cautiously putting the car back the right way so as to make it easier to get the kids out. Carlisle stood watching, telling them what to do. As soon as the car was the right way up, Emmet, Jasper and I each pulled open one of the doors. _

_Gently I dragged Alex out. The glass from the window all over his clothes and in his cuts. Swiftly Bella was by my side and taking him into her arms so I could get Ida out._

_Emmet had managed to get Zac out and in his arms. He made his over to where Rosalie was and while holding Zac in one arm, he pulled her up with the other._

"_Carlisle, we're going to head back and......" taking an unneeded breath to pull himself together Emmet continued, "set things up for when you get there. Please hurry, there's not much time left."_

_Carlisle simply nodded and they went._

_Jasper had Danny out and was giving him to Alice while I went round the other side so I could get Ida out. Once I had managed to do that, I looked down at her. Ida's usually pink cheeks were pale and her right cheek had a huge cut across._

"_Come on, let's go!" I looked over to see Jasper had Annie out. Her usually happy and excited face, somehow even when unconscious, was twisted in pain. Her body limp in her father's arms._

_Bella and Alice were already running back to the house, Jasper and I followed them along with Carlisle and Esme behind us._

_All this had happened in the space of around 5 minutes. The event was only just starting to sink in. The roads were icy and the car lost control. Its roll down the hill was so long and violent that had left its passengers unconscious and minutes away from death. The only way to save them now would be to turn them; something none of us were thrilled about but knew had to happen._

_We were now all back at the house. I rushed upstairs to Ida's room and laid her gently on her soft bed._

"_Edward I'm going to need your help. I can't do it all but myself." Carlisle had followed me into the room and was staring intently into my eyes. I knew I would have to help him, but the thought still scared me, what if I did something wrong? What then?_

_He seemed to have guessed what I was thinking as he said to me, "I trust you Edward. You're the only other person with the same amount of control as me."_

_All I did was nod, because I knew that he was right. None of the others would be able to do it and if I didn't help him, it would be too late for some of them._

_You take care of the girls and I'll take care of the boys._

_Carlisle left the room after telling me what to do. _

"_Esme, could you come stay with Ida please while I go take care of the other?" Esme was by my side in less than 2 seconds. Bella was watching Alex and I didn't want to leave my daughter alone._

"_Of course dear." Esme threw me a motherly smile and went to sit next to Ida. _

_I gave my daughter one last look and moved her hair out of her face before bending down to place my teeth into her flesh. The sweet taste of her blood brought out the monster in, but I thought to keep control. Ida momentarily twitched under me and that when I pulled away._

"_Edward, will you be ok?" I was breathing heavily, regaining all my senses before I moved on when Esme questioned me._

"_I'm fine. Stay here, I'll be back soon." I cast a glance in my daughter's direction just before I turned to leave and knew the venom was in her system, as she was beginning to twitch more often._

_I left the room and made my way towards Annie's room, leaving Luciana for last as her heartbeat was just a little stronger than Annie's. When I walked through the door Jasper looked up, he had a pained expression on his face. As I walked to Annie's bed I didn't say anything and neither did Jasper, knowing I was tense and needed to concentrate._

_I allowed my teeth to sink through Annie's soft flesh, her warm blood run down my throat. The monster in me once again tried to take control, sensing my changing mood Jasper placed a firm and comforting hand on my shoulder. I forced myself to pull back from her and again regain control of myself. I felt Jasper relax next to me and become rigid once again when his daughter started to thrash around because of the burning from the venom._

_Lastly I made my way up the corridor to Luciana's room. When I opened the door I saw Emmet sitting next to his daughter, pushing her hair back from her face. He looked up and his features held a hurt expression, so wrong and out of place on him._

_Once again without saying anything I simply walked over to Luciana's bed and bent my head to reach her neck. My razor sharp teeth sliced through the soft skin. This time wasn't as bad as the first two. I was able to keep myself controlled and pull back when I was sure the venom was fully in her system._

_As soon as I stepped back Emmet took my place next to his daughter and gave me a weak smile. Just then I heard a scream. It was coming from Ida's room. The venom had begun its course._

_I raced to her side and took Esme's place. She quietly left the room while I tried to comfort my screaming daughter._

_Then the others also began to scream, and so started the beginning of three days of torture._

_**(End flashback)**_

* * *

**_plz review!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice POV**

Since Annie came up with the idea for the kids to go to the dance, I thought that I would take her out shopping to pick out the dresses for the girls. Jasper and Danny had decided to come with us to "help carry the bags" as they so put it, but me and Annie know better.

Everyone else was at school with the exception of Luciana and Alex who I had a vision of not too long ago, planning to go to Inspiration Point. (The make out spot by the mountains the teenagers go to). I don't think Emmet will be too happy about his little girl going there but it wasn't the first time and he didn't know so...

"Mu.... Alice, look I found the perfect dress for Ida." I followed the sound of my daughter's voice to see her standing by a stunning glittery white strapless dress that would flow lightly down her body and show all her flawless curves. It would look beautiful on Ida and come down to about her mid-thigh.

"That's great sweaty. I am so happy that unlike your cousins you love shopping!" It was true, Ida was so like her mother Bella and hated to come shopping with either me and or Annie, and Luciana had not much patience for it, also like her mother Rosalie.

"Let's get it then we can go find yours and Luciana's then look for the masks." The school dance was to be a masked ball and so all of them would need a mask. We quickly made out way to the cash register and paid for the dress. Jasper and Danny were waiting for us outside and as soon as we emerged from the store they both had their arms around us.

"Where to next angel?" I felt Jasper tense behind me. Annie was his little girl and for as long as her and Danny had been together they were not yet married and so Jasper was still quiet protective of her.

"Mum, where to next?"

We carried on looking for the dresses and soon found the perfect one for Annie. She was so happy she started to bounce up and down; Jasper said I did that too but I pretended not to hear. It was a blue corset like dress that emphasised the bust, and had blue laces to tie at the back which made her waist look tinny and came to just below the knees. We also found Luciana's dress in the same shop. It was a deep red halter top like dress that hugged the body and flowed out freely from the waist and came up to her knees.

The boys were going to wear the usual black tux but this time their shirt would match the colour of each of their mate's dresses. After getting all the masks - plain black for the boys and for the girls a mask to match each of their dresses, it had a feather on the left side and diamonds that swirled along the right side- hand made we headed back home.

Annie and I skipped along to Dannie's range rover (but Annie drove more than anyone) with the guys following boredly behind us with all the bags.

"Come on Jazzy, cheer up. The trip wasn't even long." I smiled over to the love of my life, he smiled back and after dumping the bags in the boot he came round and placed his arms around my waist, kissing my forehead.

**Esme POV**

It was another cloudy in Alaska and I had just finished tending to the garden and was washing the mud of my hands in the kitchen sink when I heard the door of Carlisle's study open and light footsteps make their way down the stairs.

We were alone at home, but the kids should be getting home soon. So quietly that I didn't even hear him, Carlisle came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist while kissing the back of my neck.

"Hello, you" I melted into his arms as his sweet, velvety voice sent shivers down my spine. I turned around still in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips when I heard a car pulling up the drive way. Some of the kids were back.

"And I was just starting to enjoy myself." I pouted. Carlisle chuckled and said, "I wonder what they got up to today."

"Esme, Esme...." I heard as Annie bounded into the kitchen, "you have to see the dresses we got for Friday. Hey gramps!" She gave me a quick peck on the cheek then flew over to Carlisle and gave him a tight hug. By then the rest of the family had arrived from either school or college and everyone was standing around the kitchen with the exception of Luciana and Alex who were nowhere to be seen.

"Annie why don't you show me the dresses?" I took her hand and was about to head upstairs when Alice told us to wait.

"Wait just a minute. 3...2...1" Luciana and Alex burst through the door looking flustered and at seeing all of us there they started to fix up.

"Uhh, hi guys" said Alex, while trying to button up his shirt.

"So Lucy, where were you? You and Alex just ditched school after second lesson." If looks could kill I'm sure poor Ida would have been long gone after the look Luciana gave her, but in reply Ida just winked and Annie had the biggest grin on her face.

Edward muttered under his breath, "Like mother like daughter."

I saw Rose glaring at Edward while Emmet was just laughing at the site of Alex and his daughter, having no idea what just happened.

Everyone was laughing at the scene before us and feeling embarrassed Lucy and Alex left the room and the others went their own ways after a while. I sighed and smiled content with my big family.

**Danny POV**

The week had gone by uneventful and the day of the dance had finally come. We decided to skip school today as the sun was out, and the girls also wanted to get an early start at getting ready for the dance.

My parents along with Jasper, Alice and Carlisle had gone to hunt, Bella and Edward were upstairs, and Esme was cleaning the house. Ida and Zac were mucking around in Carlisle's study (they better hope he doesn't find out) and Lucy and Alex were snuggled up on the sofa watching Minis' First Time.

I was in the kitchen sitting on the balcony next to the sink waiting for Annie to come back with the glass. She was bored and had started to play around with her gift. She could control the element of fire, water, earth and air. She came back to where I was sitting and filled the glass she had in her hand with water, Annie then put it down on the counter and started to do little tricks with it. She soon started to get into it and I watched her carefully as she stood there and made the water rise out of the glass and take the shape of a heart. I got down and pulled her close to me, I cast one last look at the heart and was about to place a kiss on her luscious lips when out of nowhere Ida screamed, and thanks to her my angel lost her concentration and the water splashed all over me.

"I'm so sorry babe." Annie apologised and pecked me on the lips.

"It's not your fault." Just then Ida rushed in to the kitchen with her hands over her eyes screaming, "MY EYES, MY EYES!! I can't believe I just walked in on my parents having a major make out session!!"

Alex and Lucy were now in the kitchen and we were all laughing at Ida when Edward and Bella came down stairs and into the kitchen with Zac following behind.

"Ida, we're sorry but how many times have I told you not to project yourself around the house?" Edward was looking sternly at Ida while the rest of us were just cracking up, and Zac was trying to take the blame for what had happened.

"Edward, it wasn't her fault. We were messing around and I kind of made her lose control over her gift and... Well you know the rest" Zac was looking apologetically at Bella and Edward. Ida also has a special gift. She is able to project herself anywhere she wants and her projection can talk and move. Pretty cool if you ask me. I didn't have any gifts, neither did Luciana or Zac. Alex on the other hand was lucky, his gift is to manipulate people, he can mess with their mind so they do what he wants, it works with anyone except his mum, Bella, as, and well anything to do with the mind doesn't affect her.

I heard a faint laugh and knew that Alice was back and had seen what had just happened. She came in through the kitchen door with the others following gracefully behind her with huge grins on their faces.

"I wish I was here to see that." My dad was complaining to mum. Ida was still not looking at her parents Zac took her by the hand and they left the room. I pulled Annie closer to me and whispered into her ear, "we have one heck of a disturbed family." Her wacky laugh filled my ears as she turned in my arms and reached for my lips. I reached down to meet her half way and we kissed for a few minutes passionately yet softly. We were interrupted by Jasper clearing his throat and giving us a disapproving glance.

"Get a room!! Like Bella and Edward, mind you that didn't work." My dad, the joker of the house shouted back while walking out of the kitchen.

Annie shot her dad a cheesy smile and said, "Lighten up dad, it was only a kiss."

She took my hand and we went to join Lucy and Alex on the sofa to watch the film.

I was sitting on the couch with Annie lying lazily on my chest when Alice came down to call the girls to start getting ready.

"Why do you have to go now? The dance is not for another five hours..." I moaned while still holding on to Annie.

"It may be 5 hours but I'm sure you'll be rather pleased with the results. Now come on Annie, we still have to find that distraught cousin of ours." Luciana said giggling and pulling Annie away from me.

They left to go and look for Ida, who was hiding somewhere, and Zac soon joined us guys in the living room. Our own personal hell began as we spent the next 5 hours away from our girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, so this is chapter 5, hope you like it! REVIEW plz :D x**

**Bella POV**

I walked down the stairs and into Edwards's arms, as he was waiting for me there, and silently we turned back to the stairs. The rest of the family quickly gathered around was with anxious smiles plastered on their faces waiting for Annie, Ida and Lucy to make their way down. Their mates were also waiting for them but with slightly impatient expressions.

The boys looked stunning. Each wore a black tux with a long sleeve shirt underneath with its top button undone, and the colour of their girlfriends dress. Slowly from the top of the stairs the girls gracefully walked down. They each looked strikingly beautiful. My sweet daughter came down first in her elegant white dress, followed closely by Annie in her stylish blue outfit and then Luciana in her graceful, red gown.

"Oh my girls....you look so beautiful" Esme would be crying if she could.

They each threw her a smile and glided over to their waiting boyfriends. The boy's jaws had dropped open, and they each pulled their girls towards them and placed a kiss on their waiting lips.

"Guys it would be nice if you could all control your thoughts." Edwards's voice came from behind me and everyone laughed as the children all looked at him with sheepish expressions.

"Should we get going?" I looked at my watch and saw that Danny was right; the dance would soon be starting.

"Yes, I can't wait to get there!!" Annie was already bouncing out of excitement.

"Well then, of you go, don't come back to late and have fun" Carlisle said as we all made our way towards the garage. As it was a special occasion, we had allowed them to take their more oustainious car tonight. So instead of the usual of Danny's range rover and Zac's motorbike, they were taking Alex's silver Lexus **(pic of all cars on profile), **Ida's red Ferrari, and Annie's black Aston Martin –which Edward had given to her as he always used the Volvo.

They all got in and were about to leave when Jasper told them with a stern look on his face, "Take care of them boys, and don't get up to anything." He said shooting a look over at Alice and Edward, knowing that the children would understand that Edward and Alice would find out.

"We promise to behave dad, can we go now??" Zac was starting to get a little annoyed with the hold up and after waving goodbye they all left.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked as we made our way back into the main house.

I looked around at everyone to see if they had any suggestions when a grin made its way to Emmet's face and Edward said, "no Emmet I don' t think Esme will let us."

"Let you what?" Esme looked at Emmet curiously.

"Truth and Dare" The 3 words out of Emmet's mouth were enough to make Esme and Carlisle's expression become serious in seconds.

"No Emmet, not after last time." It surprised me that Esme sounded so angry when she was usually so caring.

"But it's been years and we promise to be good"

"That s exactly what you said last time" Carlisle said his voice filled with annoyance.

"No and that's final." Esme turned to leave the room with Carlisle following.

"What happened last time you guys played it?" I asked curious.

Rose looked at me smirking, "Carlisle and Esme had to get a new bed, and Carlisle's had to get a new Mercedes because his was beyond repair."

Alice giggled and the boys looked fearful, probably remembering whatever punishment they were given, while I just made a promise to myself to never play such games with them.

**Annie POV**

Yippee!!! This is going to be so much fun!!!!

We had just arrived at school; Danny was coming round to open my door, god his bum looked nice, when Alex and Zac drove into the parking lot.

Danny opened the door for me and helped me out, after closing shutting the door again he faced me and lowered down to place a soft kiss on my lips, I ran my hands up to close around his neck, to make the kiss last longer. His hands gently pushed my face I smiled at him and we turned to see that the others were already out of their cars, and went over to meet them.

"Annie, chill. Have you noticed how much you're bouncing??" As childish as it seemed, I stuck my tongue out at Lana, (only I was allowed to call Luciana that) after her comment.

"Annie, angel, she's right. People are already staring at us. First because of the never before seen cars and at how amazing we all look. Especially you" I just about melted every time Danny called me his angel, he was so sweet and caring.

"Come on, let's go." Zac said not wanting to see his little sister kissing Danny.

When we entered everyone stopped dancing and looked over. Then suddenly there seemed to be a huge intake of breath from the whole school. Even with the masks covering the top part of our faces, there was no mistaking we were the Cullen's.

At school we were know as Ida and Alex Swan, Annie and Zac Cullen, and Lucy and Danny Hale, the adopted kids of Dr Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and relatives of the older Cullen children.

It was the funniest thing ever. The girls seemed to be drooling over our guys, and the other boys were eyeing us with lustful looks in their eyes.

I felt Danny pulling me closer and saw Zac and Alex doing the same with Ida and Lana.

I took Danny's hand in mine and pulled him down the pathway that was being made for us, and took out places on the middle of the dance floor, followed by Lana and Ida. Ida looked a little shy, while Lana was giving the jealous girls her best innocent smile.

"Right, hey people. This is DJ Newton in the house!" The music stopped briefly as the ne DJ came on, and did I just hear correctly?? Did he just say NEWTON??? Oh My Goddy God!

"Hey, isn't Newton that guy that use to stalk Bella back when she was human?" I heard ask Zac at vampire volume so no one else could hear.

"This must be his great grandson or something. Oh my god! I wonder if he'll try to flirt with us." I laughed as I looked over to the DJ stand, to see a boy about 18 with spiky blond hair, babyish face and blue e yes.

"I want to see him try" said Danny giving the boy a glare.

"Chill honey, think of the fun we can have if he does try. It would be hilarious to see his face if you boys ganged up on him." I smiled at all the possibilities. He He I loved my evil plans

"Now, for all you lovers out there, here's a song you can dance to." Then Flightless Bird came on.

"May I have this dance?" Danny asked me, throwing me his best crooked smile, the one I could never say no to.

I took the hand that he held out and he pulled me to him, at the same time placing the other arm around my waist. It was haven. Danny is everything I need and could have asked for. I stared deep into his golden eyes and lost myself in them. Midway through the song Danny bent his head and kissed me passionately, not something he does often in public. I sighed in content when he pulled back and looked around. My cousins were also still dancing. Ida had her head resting on Zac's shoulder and Lana appeared to be in her own world looking only at Alex.

There was also something else I noticed. We were the only couples in the middle of the dance floor, the rest of the school were in a circle around us. No one daring to step in and spoil the picture of the perfect, graceful couples. I laughed lightly and Danny gave me a questioning look.

"Look around you" was all said. He did and soon understood, as did the others when they heard me.

We carried on dancing the night away. It was perfect. The perfect dance on a perfect night that we never had as humans. The memory brought back unpleasant feeling but I pushed them back; nothing was going to ruin my night of fun.

It was time for us to give dancing a break, after all, humans do get tired and so must we for the sake of pretending.

"Come on girls, let's go check our appearances." Grabbing there hands I pulled Ida and Lana along with me, not giving them a chance to respond. There was no one else in the bathroom, so I pulled them towards the wall of mirrors. As always we looked stunning.

"This is such a great night!!" I sang twirling around the bathroom, Ida and Lana only giggling. I didn't care, this was one of the best nights of my life and I was going to enjoy it no matter what. Just then something just popped into my head. Newton.

"Guys we so have got to get Newton to talk to us! I want to know how much he is like Bella's stalker!" I saw their reflection in the mirror smiling mischievously and knew they agreed.

Just then my phone rang. Remerging in my bag I found the phone and looked at the ID caller. MUM.

"Who is it?" asked Lana.

"Alice." I picked up. "Hey mum."

"Hey sweetie, how is the dance?" her bell like voice asked.

"It's wonderful, and you'll never guess what!"

"That a bit unlikely, but go on"

"The DJ's name is Newton!"

"Newton??!!?? Seriously??? WWOOWW, haven't heard that name in some time. I think Edward will be happy to hear it." She was laughing hard now, with the others whispering in the back

"Anyway, we have to go. We'll be back home in about an hour or two. Bye mum, love you Loads Mwaahh"

"Ok hunni, have fun."

I closed the phone and headed out the door and back to the gym with the girls. As soon as we stepped through the doors, we were met face to face with none other than Newton.

"Time for some fun." I said, in a low whisper that no one other than the vampires in the room had any hope of hearing.

"Hey ladies. I'm John Newton. What are your names?" He tried to give us a seducing smile that had me trying not to gag.

"I'm Lana, this is Ida and Annie." Lana introduced us one by one, each of us smiling innocently at him. He seemed to be in a trance, and from the corner of my eye I saw the guys slowly make their way to us.

"Umm....how about we go for a walk? Just the four of us?" Was he seriously trying to get off with the three of us at once?!? The boy has some major problems. And a pervert.

"You want to take out girls where now?" The guys had reached us and were standing behind John; Zac looked about ready to shred the boy to pieces.

"So what if I want to go for a walk with them, huh? It's not up to you, it's them that decided." Newton had turned to them and was trying to intimidate the three most intimidating boys of the whole school. Not going to end well.

"Lucy, darling, do you wish to go with the kid?" Alex asked her, giving Newton a vicious glower.

"Why would I when I have you?" Poor kid. It was quite funny to see his expression go from one of confidence to uncertainty.

"Ida?" asked Zac.

"Nope, sorry" She said smiling lightly at Newton and walking over to Zac.

"Annie?" Danny asked.

I looked at John, as I took longer to answer he actually thought he had a chance as a smile spread over his face. HA!

Not sorry to burst his bubble I said, "Next time you want a girl, act more like a gentleman, not a moron and ask one out not three. And if that doesn't wok, mate, try a chat line. It might be your only help"

The look on his face was priceless and as I went over to Danny, the others only laughed and I beamed.

Danny and I danced for another hour or so until everyone started to leave.

"Darling we should start going" Danny said to me while leaning down to put his face by mine

"No, can't we stay a little longer?"

"Come on babes" suddenly the hall floor disappeared from beneath me. My eyes opened as I felt the air whoosh past. Danny had scoped me up in his arms.

"Danny!" I squealed while laughing. I herd a chuckle and his gentle lips on mine, as he started walking out of the gym into the cold air with the rest trailing behind us.

"You guys go on back home. Me and Ida are just going for a ride then we'll go." Zac made his announcement looking only at Ida. I had an idea of where they might be heading, but kept it out of my head as Edward wouldn't be too happy to hear.

"Ok, have fun and don't get up to anything." I winked at Ida and she only glared at me. I kept my human pace while walking up to her to give her a hug

"And don't be too late"

We all got into our cars and left, Zac turning left at the road and Alex and Danny turning right to head back home.

"Have a good time?" Danny asked taking my hand in his free one.

"The best" I said. And it was true. Tonight had been great, everything had gone perfectly.

**Alice POV**

"Edward, Bella!" I called frantically looking for them.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked, coming out of the kitchen, her voice concerned and scared from my tone of voice.

I looked at Edward, he already knew, he had read it from my mind. But I said it out loud for Bella's sake, as she needed to know, as needed everyone else.

"Ida's disappeared from my visions"

**oooo cliffhanger! plz reveiw :D x**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys, sorry we took soo long 2 update, had exsams and dat :S **

**thanks 4 waiting **

**xx**

* * *

**Edward POV**

This didn't make sense! How could Ida just suddenly disappear from Alice's vision?!? Bella was standing next to me with a scared look on her face, the rest of the family were sitting around us, while I phoned Zac.

Ring….ring…..ring...

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

Zac answered on the third ring.

"Where's Ida?"

"She's waiting in the car, we just stopped for petrol. I'm paying right now"

"Go back to the car now"

"Edward, what's going on?" I could hear the wind rushing by as he hurried at human speed to get to the car.

"Ida's just disappeared from Alice's visions"

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know, just put her on the phone NOW!"

"Ida??" I could hear Zac calling her now. "Edward she's not in the car, she's gone!"

Now he sounded frantic and Bella clutched my hand tightly.

"NO! Look around. FIND HER!"

"IDA…IDA. Edward she's not around here, I can't find her. There's something else." Now Zac sounded angry and worried.

Something else?? What could there be?

"What is it?!?" now I was just pure pissed, I could feel Jasper trying to calm me, but it wasn't working.

"There's another scent in the air, another vampire took her."

"What!!!?! There are no other vampires in the area, we would know. Alice would have seen them coming. We would know." Emmet said, looking serious and anxious.

"Zac, where are you?"

"At the petrol station by the woods."

"Get the car out of site and meet us in the woods in 2 minutes."

I slammed the phone shut and looked around to see that all the family were already halfway out the door. After hearing the conversation on the phone, they all knew what to do. I took Bella's hand and we followed the others.

"Edward what's going on?" asked Carlisle. All their thoughts were jumbled up. All they knew was that Ida had gone missing and disappeared from Alice's visions.

"Ida was taken by another vampire. Zac said there was a sent near by, a sent of another vampire but he didn't recognise it."

Bella speed up a little more and I joined her, now we were in the lead. Someone had taken our little girl and when we found them, they would be sorry. The others were quite as we reached our destination. Zac was waiting for us a few metres away looking stressed.

"Zac, why didn't you and Ida come home with the others?" I growled at him.

"It was our first school dance after what happened all those years ago, and I wanted her to enjoy the night." He replied.

"Where did you take her?" now Zac blocked his thoughts from me signalling that he was trying to hide something, and replied "it doesn't matter where we were. We have to find Ida."

"Tell me where you were, it might help."

"Trust me, it won't."

"Zac, just tell me!"

Looking defeated, Zac said in a low voice, "I took her to inspiration point."

"You took her where!!?!!" now I was furious. Ida is my baby, how can he take her there?! All the boys were brought up to respect women and Zac knew that with Ida he had to be the PERFECT gentleman.

"Guess little Ida isn't so innocent after all." If Emmet was trying to get me pissed, it was working. But then again, I guess he didn't know about his own daughter.

"Well Emmet, I think you should ask your little angel what she's being up to." Now Emmet was looking angrily at Luciana.

"What?!?" he shouted.

"Like mother like daughter." Was all I responded, which I knew even my dumb brother would understand.

"You young lady have some serious explaining to do, you Alex I suggest stay away from her for your own good and you Edward shut up." Now it was Rosalie who spoke, venom in her voice.

"I wish I could go to inspiration point" Annie moaned as Danny moved closer to take her hand, but stopped half way there as Jasper glared at him and said to Annie, "Don't get any ideas, you're not going anywhere." She rolled her eyes at him but stayed quite for now.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand? Ida is gone and we need to find her!" Carlisle broke up the arguments and once again we all focused.

"Ok, we'll have to split up and find the sent again."

After everyone nodded and Carlisle split us up.

"Annie, Alice, Luciana and Zac go east. Emmet, Rose and Danny go west. Bella, Edward and Jasper go north. Esme, Alex and I will go south."

**Jasper POV**

We all headed of in our different directions to try and find the sent. At the moment everyone was calm as I sent a wave of calmness around the place. None of us spoke; we were all to focused on what we had to do.

Only minutes after setting of, there was a blood curdling scream that completely froze me. With out even thinking I turned into the direction of the sound knowing that Edward and Bella were close behind me. I reached a clearing and saw Alice standing there along with all the others apart form my darling Annie.

She's the one that had screamed, the one that had now gone missing.

"Jazz" Alice's broken voice reached me and I looked to see that she was holding out a piece of paper to me. I walked towards her and took it, devastated at what I saw.

_**TWO DOWN, ONE TO GO**_

"Emmet, Rosalie, don't let Luciana out of your site. She's next." I whispered. I didn't understand, what was happening? Who was doing this?

"What do you mean?" Asked Esme from her place beside Carlisle.

"Whoever it is took Ida and now Annie, according tot the note, Lucy's next."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed **

**ooo wt will happen nxt?? lol**

**plz review :D **

**love u guys **

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, howz it going???? **

**hope your enjoying the story so far and please review and share your thoughts and ideas with us!! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Luciana POV**

I was scared. I didn't understand what was happening and neither did anyone else. My two best friends had gone missing, were taken and apparently I was next. Uncle Jazz could feel the fright I was feeling and tried to calm me, but it wasn't working. Both my parents were now standing behind me and Alex on my right, holding my hand tightly as I squeezed his.

"What happens now?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. We were still standing in the clearing where they caught the cent.

"Lucy you are not to be left alone at any time, there must always be at least two people with you, ok?" Carlisle as the head of the family had now taken charge. I simply nodded.

"Carlisle, that cent. There's something about it. Like I've crossed it before, but just barely." I looked at my mum, who had spoken. A confused expression on her face.

"Yes, I understand what you mean. It's the same for me." Carlisle answered while taking a deeper breath. "Has anyone else come across it before?"

I inhaled the cent, it was definitely a vampire, it was too sweet for it not to be. But mixed in with it was something else, a kind of bitter cent there was no description for it except that it somehow seemed bitter.

The only ones that nodded where Esme and Edward, all the others shook their heads.

"Yeah, there's something familiar about it, just barely but I can't place it with anyone we may know." Edward said.

"Esme, can you place it with anyone?" Edward asked.

"No, but it seems to me like some thing I crossed decades ago. Not recently."

Everyone now looked confused. Then I remembered.

"What about the Volturi?"

"Carlisle shook his head. "No, it is not a cent that belongs to them or any of their guards, I have known them long enough to recognise it and they have no new members that I know of either. Only, if it's not them, then who?"

"I don't know but until we find out no one is to be on their own. When leaving the house always go in pairs, and Luciana must always have at least two people with her." Esme was clearly worried, this had never happened before and now that her grandchildren were going missing she was going to take every precaution needed.

We all headed back to the house so as to discuss our next plans. Everyone was troubled at the events that had taken place simultaneously not an hour ago, and were Annie and Ida could be that not one person spoke. Aunt Bella and Alice looked broken; if vampires could cry then I knew that their eyes would be red and swollen. Uncle Jasper and Edward along with Danny and Zac on the other hand looked deeply upset but truly pissed, and I knew that the vampire behind this would regret messing with the family at all. For they would go through a rather painful destruction and burning.

I missed Annie and Ida so badly. They were my cousins and best friends; I wanted them back home and safe so much. No matter how annoying Annie may be at times with her excitement and bouncing I still missed her greatly. Who could I talk to now and connect with that Ida was no longer here? Whilst Annie was the best friend you could count on to be there for you no matter what and to give you a great time, Ida was the one that was always there when you needed to talk and get advice.

After getting back to the house and having a meeting in the dinning room, as that was all it was useful for, we put the plan into action. I was to stay home with Danny, Alex and Zac while the rest of the family went back out to try and catch the cent again and follow it and find the girls.

"That isn't fair! I wasn't to help find them to. They get taken and you just expect me to sit here and wait around? No! I'm going to!" All eyes were on me. If they expected me to just agree to this without a fight then boy were they wrong.

"Luciana, don't start. You are going to stay put and keep yourself out of danger." Dad had taken his serious tone, which was very unlike him and meant that it wasn't an option to argue, just to do as I was told. It was a tone that was hardly ever used with me, because as daddy's little girl I always got my way.

But once again I defied them. "No! I want to go and I am going to!"

"No you are not going. You saw what happened to Annie and Ida and the same is not going to happen to you. If you go then we will have to keep watching over you and that means we may not find the girls in time." Mum now stood beside dad, both of them looking at me with eyes that just dared me to carry on arguing. But I knew it was useless, they were going to make me stay even if I had to be chained to the walls (not that it would be any use cause of my strength but you know).

"Fine!" I shouted and stormed up to the room Alex and I shared. Uncle Edward always said I was like my mum in so many ways, especially when it came to losing my temper, as once lost no one wanted to be around me until I was fully calmed down. The only person that managed to calm me down quickly was Alex; I could hear him making his way up to the room now, following me.

I walked into our room and slammed the door shut only for it to be opened a second later and closed again carefully by Alex who had just entered. I stood by the window in our room that faced out over the garden Esme had so beautifully arranged and onto the forest surrounding the house. Our room was big and had a queen sized bed with white and black sheets in the middle by the wall, on the left of the bed was a desk with a laptop and some school stuff, and the right side, my side, was an enormous book casa that held to only books but CDs and movies to. On the opposite side of the bed was a full length mirror with a knob on the side that opened up into a walk in closet that had all of our clothes and shoes. Beside the walk in closet was our on suite. The walls were a soft white and the bed frame a black metal.

As I stood there looking out, I felt Alex come up behind me and place his hands around my waist and soft kisses on my neck. I sighed and turned to face him, putting my arms around his neck and my head on his chest, calming down instantly.

"All we want is for you to be safe" He whispered softly in my ear.

"I know, but how can they want me to just stay here when they go out to look for the girls. Its not fair, how long am I going to have to sit and wait for this to be over while being helpless at the same time?"

"They're just about to leave now. And Rose was right, if you go how can they concentrate on finding them if they have to concentrate on protecting you? Me, Zac and Danny will be here with you. That way they can find the girls quicker while knowing that you're safe."

I thought about this and eventually agreed. As long as it meant that Annie and Ida would be home again soon then fine, I would be good. Alex smiled at me; glad I agreed without another fit and placed a kiss on my lips that left me wanting more, before taking my hand and pulling me along downstairs.

Just as we reached the bottom of the stairs I saw the others gather by the door, about to leave. I quickly let go of Alex's hand and run over to my parents and hugged them before apologising for my behaviour and telling them to be safe.

"We'll be fine honey. I just need to know that you are going to be good and not try anything." Dad said giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"I promise I'll stay put." I told him. Uncle Edward nodded along with Aunt Alice knowing that I was telling the truth.

"Love you sweetie. Bye" said mum. I waved them out the door and went over to the living room where the boys were. As I entered I saw that I was being unfair in throwing that fit earlier, as both Danny and Zac were made to stay here also when their mates had just been taken. Minutes passed and still they were passing around the room and I could no longer take it. I headed over to the back windows which led out to the garden. As I was about to step outside I felt the presence of three people behind me, and Alex taking my arm and pulling me backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Danny, whenever dad wasn't around him went into over protective brother mode.

"Look, I need some time alone to think. I'm just going out into the garden." I told them still I could tell they didn't believe me and thought I would run into the forest that was connected to the garden.

"I promise I won't try anything! You can even keep an eye on me through the window if you want." Now I was frustrated and they knew I wasn't lying about the running away as any of them could easily catch up to me in seconds and they knew that I knew that.

"Carlisle told us to not leave you alone for a second" Alex replied.

"I won't be alone! You are all here and i'm just going out into the garden where you can clearly still see me." I shouted back as I pulled my arm away. Reluctantly he let go and the three of them watched as I made my way down then garden path and sat on the grass only a few metres from the where the forest started.

I could feel all of them gazing at me but just ignored it. They knew I needed this time alone and so no one followed me but just kept watch. I lay down and closed my eyes thinking of what had happened today.

It was just like before, when we were humans, everything was going well. The school dance was perfect, we had a good time, had fun. But like then the night did not end perfectly. Instead been in a car accident this time we were being taken one by one. And as I thought about it I realised that things were going to good to be true.

As I lay there I heard soft footsteps approaching me, and was suddenly annoyed at which ever of the three boys had come out because I specifically said I wanted to be alone. So I was annoyed, that was until a slow breeze blew the scent in my direction, at which point I felt fear creeping through my body as my eyes snapped open. The only thing I saw before been pulled of the floor and having my eyes covered were the deep red eyes of my capturer. As I struggled to get free and cry out for help something brushed my neck and an immense pain shot through my body before going limp under the great amount of venom that was suddenly put into my system. I tried but could not move and wondered where the boys were, they were meant to be looking out for me through the window, as I felt my self flying and knew I was being taken away by who ever it was that was doing this.

* * *

**so what did you think???**

**please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ida POV**

I could just about move my body now.

The vampire that bit me passed on a lot of venom into my system, before taking me from the car. I was sitting there in the car, thinking about the wonderful night I had had and waiting for Zac, when another vampire was suddenly standing by the door of the car.

I didn't have time to react as quicker than I had ever seen (even for vampires) he opened the door and yanked me out. I struggled to get free but he was far stringer than I was and held me tight, before sweeping down to my neck and biting me. That was it. After this I went limp. No matter how much I tried to move or project myself to another place, I couldn't. Then we were running through the woods.

I couldn't see my captors face as he had slung me over his shoulder, but we ran for around 15 minutes before we came to a stop. I didn't see where we were as he then covered my eyes before continuing.

But now I was in what looked like an old abandoned mansion. I was sitting in an empty room that smelt old and damp. As I began to move someone walked through the door. This vampire I had not yet seen, but I knew that there were at least three here when my captor brought me in, I could smell there scents.

A women walked in. like the rest of my vampire family she was absolutely beautiful. Unlike us however she had bright red eyes that stood out from her pale features and red fiery hair that framed her fame. The red head looked over at me and grinned, then moved towards me in a feline cat manner. She moved even closer until she was directly in front of me. I managed to sit up but so far that was the most I could do. It was so frustrating! I didn't know who these people were, only that they had kid knapped me for some unknown reason and due to the venom that the other guy had put into my system I was still weak and wasn't able to fight back or use my gift.

Then she spoke to me. "You look much like Bella. I understand why Edward and she chose you to adopt."

I was pissed and wasn't even going to try and hid it, "Yes, so I have been told that I look like my mother. Now what do you want with? Why did you take me away? I don't even know you."

Her grin only got bigger. "You may not know me but your dear parents do. And to answer your other question, they are the reason you are here." Her expression then became one of fierceness and anger, "after all, your sweet father killed my lover, so it is only fair that I take away from him someone he loves too."

Realisation then hit me as I remembered my parents past. I knew who she was. And I was terrified.

"Victoria" is barely come out as a whisper but as I looked at her, the small smile she gave me confirmed that I was right.

"Yes, I'm Victoria. I take it you know all about the past events that not only your parents but also the rest of the Cullen's were involved in and their lives before you?" she asked.

I took a deep and unnecessary breath so as to be able to answer her in a steady voice. "Yes, I know all about my families past. After all they have nothing to hide."

"I never said they did, but then you should also know about how Rosalie became a vampire and what Jasper did before coming to the Cullen family?"

"yes I just told you I know everything about my family so what are you getting at exactly?" as I said this I heard a door opening then closing and two light footsteps coming this way. I then remembered that there were also at least two other vampires here. My strength was coming back to me but I held still so as to not alert Vitoria to this.

Just then another woman walked into the room. She was tall and her pale complexion was framed by dark hair. Her eyes like Victoria's were also a deep red and she to was stunningly beautiful.

"Ahh, I see little Ida is awake" she said, her voice smooth and sweet as she looked me over.

Then a man followed her in. He was tall and muscular, but nothing like my uncle Emmet. His pale skin and blonde hair made his eyes stand out, but this was not what made me gasp.

What made me gasp was that he held Annie over his shoulder. She was blindfolded like I had been and limp.

"Annie! What have you done to her?!?"

"Be quiet girl, nothing is wrong with her. She is only feeling weak like you." It was the man who spoke. His voice was smooth, deep but held a harsher tone to it than either of the two women. He put her down against the wall opposite of me and removed her blindfold. I could see that she was starting to also regain a little of her strength, as she managed to hold her head up to look around the room. Then she saw me.

"Ida!" her voice sounded relieved to see me but that was quickly replaced by confusion, "what's going on, are you ok?"

The only thing that I could say to her was, "yes I'm fine. But I don't know exactly what's going on either. She..." I nodded to where Victoria was standing with the other two, "hasn't told me yet".

Annie followed my gaze and her eyes widened at the three vampires standing by the door.

"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" this time it was the dark haired woman who answered her.

"Ida seems to have figured out who Victoria was. Won't you be able to figure out who I am?"

**Annie POV**

I was surprised at what the dark haired woman said to me. Victoria? How could it be? She didn't know where we lived. No one in the family had heard of her in the past years. Not since after Edward had killed James.

"Victoria? As in the Victoria that tried to kill Bella?" I asked now looking over at the red headed woman.

"Yes it's me." she said. "Me who lost the life of my life because of a stupid little human Edward wanted to protect. Now I'm back to set the score." And so I understood why we were here. I could feel the fear trying to take over me but I pushed it away. Victoria was back and wanted to get even. Now that Bella was a vampire she knew that there was really no way for her to go after her, so she chose the next best thing. Edwards's daughter. She was going to take Ida away from Edward the same way he had take James from her.

"Well, who are the rest of you?" my voice was steady and strong but that was only a cover, as deep down I was afraid.

"I know who they are." Ida was looking intently at them, but I could see in her eyes that she knew. "Victoria was talking about us knowing the past of each of our family, how they turned into vampires. Or in Jasper's case, his life before the Cullen family."

The things Ida was saying slowly registered in my mind, and understood what she was saying. Realising who the dark haired woman was. Before my dad became part of the Cullen family, he had another vampire life. One of death and war. One that for him, love never existed. One where the only person he really knew was the person that had bit him. The person that he worked with.

"Maria"

She grinned at me, showing her perfect white, razor sharp teeth and slowly nodded, "Very good. You caught on quickly." I may have guessed who she was, however I didn't know why she was here and why she wanted me.

"What do you want with me?"

"After your father abandoned me, I nearly died. He left me to take care of a bunch of newborn vampires all by my self in the middle of a war, just to start another stupid lifestyle. I was attack and barely just managed to get away. Because of him I lost all the land I had."

Ida gasped as she too understood what that meant. We were both marked for death because these two women had had troubles in their past and so decided to blame it on our family.

I had nearly forgotten that the man was still here and only looked at him when he spoke.

"I'll let you get acquainted while I go to get the last person missing. My ex-fiancé's daughter." Ida and I both looked at the only man there. He was opening the door when both me and Ida, even though we knew who he was, said his name out loud just to verify we were right,

"Royce"

"Bingo"

"But how?? Rosalie went back after Carlisle saved her. You're supposed to be dead."

"She very nearly killed me and so she will pay for it. But I'll tell you the rest once I've returned with the last one of you." was all he replied before walking out of the door. A mischievous glint in his eyes.

The last one of us, that meant he as going after Lucy!! Ohh my gosh!! Ida and I looked at each other and knew we were thinking the same thing. If he got his hands on her, then she could be in more trouble than us. Not only was Royce a guy but after Rosalie trying to kill him for what he did to her, there was a chance that Lucy would be getting the worse fate out of the three of us. We had to try to do something, anything to get away from here, and warn the family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ida POV**

I looked over at Annie and saw her share a dark smile with Victoria.

With that, I looked away in horror.

Something was seriously wrong.

BETRAYAL??


	10. Chapter 10

**Luciana POV**

I woke up from the immense pain and the stiffness of my suffocated body and what I saw relieved me. However a strange feeling occurred in my gut. I saw Ida crippled on the floor looking at me with concern, yet with a glimpse of horror in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Where's Annie? Where are we? Who did this? TELL ME!"

"SHUUSHHHHH! They'll hear you, listen to me okay! Maria, Victoria and Royce are the ones doing this to us and it's because they want revenge from what our parents did. That's not the worst of it, Annie was lying to us, she betrayed us, and she's in on the plan." The words that Ida had said horrified me and sent a sharp pain in my gut.

"How? Why? She was supposed to be our little sister; Dannie is going to be crushed and Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper, OMG WHYYYYY?????????" I instantly shouted those words out I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it wasn't possible. Then something clicked.

"Ida do you think Dannie was involved in this?" I was immediately suspicious but when Ida spoke it instantly confirmed my suspicions.

"I don't know but if Annie can do this to us then why not Dannie? I don't think Alice or Jazz did this they have been with our parents for decades, they wouldn't." I knew what Ida said was true, but it just hurt that she could confirm what I was really thinking. Ida suddenly twisted and spoke in the quick vampire tone that we had used so many times when danger approached.

"Anyway I think we have bigger problems right now, they're coming!"

All of a sudden a male appeared into the room,"Ahh i'm glad Ida could fill you in" His voice was sharp with an edge of danger to it, I instantly felt uncomfortable and that was an understatement as he gazed over my body in a disturbing way.

He was Royce!

"How about you girls do me a favour."

**Alice POV**

Rose was dry sobbing in Emmet's chest, Luciana was gone too. When Alex called Emmet, we all knew what it was going to be about but that didn't stop us from praying however ironic it sounded.

We didn't want this to happen. Carlisle was trying to fit the pieces together in his study with the guys apart from Emmet who was trying to comfort his wife. We girls or what remained of us were in the living room. Bella was on the floor with her head between her knees which reminded me so much when she was human looking lifeless in a non- vampire way, Esme was walking around aimlessly and I was trying to look into the future with little luck.

"Alice we're going to find them right?" Bella spoke with such determination in her voice that I nodded my head in agreement.

All of a sudden I got a vision.

_Luciana and Ida were crippled on the floor, Ida was still in her dress and Luciana was dressed like how we last saw her._

"_That's not the worst of it, Annie was lying to us, she betrayed us, and she's in on the plan". _

The vision stopped there and what Ida had said horrified me and made me shake uncontrollably.

"JASPER!!!! Come now its Alice she's had a vision" Bella's voice made me turn back into reality when I saw the rest of the family standing there waiting for an explanation apart from Edward who looked confused.

**Rosalie's POV **

When Alice explained what she saw she crumpled on the floor with Jasper hugging her, rocking her back and forth. I felt bad for them I mean after all she was my niece but I wasn't going to let that betraying cow, Annie, ruin my daughters life.

_Knock Knock. _

I ran over to the door and smelt a familiar scent that I couldn't yet place; I then looked down and saw a brown paper package on the floor. I picked it up without a second thought and walked back to the others. Everybody looked at me with confused expressions, I ripped it open in a matter of seconds and found a black tape recorder with a little sticky paper saying _press play it's a surprise_.

I pressed play and a male voice spoke. A voice that I never would have thought possible I would hear again. He was supposed to be dead!!!

"_Hi honey I'm home! Rose did you miss me sweet heart? I've got a little surprise for you and your precious family and don't worry I'm not in this alone, cough cough Jasper, Bella hahahah. Now listen! _

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". _Two sets of screams were then played. They came from Luciana and Ida.

I was shocked, distraught, angry, scared, I looked over at Emmet and Edward and they looked ready to tear this place apart and I wasn't going to stand in their way. We were going to get our girls back one way or another.

"Victoria and Maria must be helping him otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned our names" This time Jasper spoke and his speech was mostly directed to Bella and Edward.

"I'm going to find them if it's the last thing I do!" Edward spoke this in such determination that for once I was actually proud to call him my brother and I was going to help him. We all were.

Although I was terrified of Royce because somehow he became a vampire I put that aside, I had the help of my family. My Emmet's muscles, Edwards speed, Bella's protection, Jaspers empathy to help us, Alice's physicist abilities, Carlisle's blood control, Esmee's brains, and my determination. We had everything we needed and my fear wasn't going to stop me from saving the most important person in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

Once Victoria and Maria had been discovered we knew we needed to act fast especially since they had Royce's help. I sat motionless on the couch trying to make sense of everything whilst Edward and Carlisle were in the study finding some information on the possible abilities that Royce could have gained.

I looked over at Alice who was replaying the vision in her mind desperately trying to find some clues from the scenery in the vision; Jasper was with her trying to calm her. I felt bad as their daughter had betrayed them for what reason I have know idea.

Rose was trashing the place apart letting her anger out on every object in sight with Emmet following her like a puppy trying to calm her down.

Esmee was on the floor cradling Danni who was heartbroken. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, Annie was his everything to him but he kept saying to Esmee over and over that the last couple of month's things seemed different with her.

Alex and Zac were beyond pissed they were searching around the grounds of the house to see if they could come across any new findings. I felt helpless I had nothing to do but try to work out how everything pieced together. Maybe I shouldn't have shielded everyone as often, I shouldn't have shielded her so much.

At that moment, Dannie walked over to me and sat next to me on the couch he looked depressed yet I sensed a bit of relief from him.

"Bella you know that if I knew any of this I would have told you guy's right?"

"Yeah of course Dannie you don't need to explain"

"But that's it I do, Annie had been acting weird with me for a couple of months, I didn't tell you guys because I thought I could help her but clearly not. And it all makes sense now. When Annie first wanted to go to the dance Ida and Luciana were shocked they were unsure but Annie insisted she must have planned out the fact that Ida was going to be taken on that day that night and at that time, Zac had put petrol in that day. They must have messed up with the car so that Zac and Ida were going to be separated at some point so she could be taken.

"OMGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, it all makes sense now, why didn't I think of that? This is bad this is really bad. I'm sorry I know you are in pain right now but if……if eliminating her from the family is our only choice, then it's something that we're going to have to do."

"I know Bella. In a way it hurts because she was everything to me and I trusted her and she let me down but I feel terrible because I'm glad that she's gone. recently I've been falling out of love with her day by day. I thought we could fix it but we couldn't or she didn't want to. I didn't want to tear up the family because of us and I didn't want to be without a mate.

"Dannie calm down its okay. I believe she loved you but maybe tried to tear her self away from you, so she would find it easier to betray us."

A knock on the door ended out conversation.

**Jasper POV**

"Alice come on honey, is there anything else you can see?"

"Jasper I'm trying okay! I think I need to be by my self right now". With that she ran up the stairs.

I didn't even want to think about Annie right now I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me; we still have another child to concentrate on. I'm guessing Alice needs her space she isn't taking this well.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. All of a sudden I smelt a vampire, but it was familiar. Everyone looked around confused and worried. Taking an unnecessary breath, I made my way towards the front door and pulled it open. The person standing in front of me was a young girl, about the same age as Luciana and Ida. She had a slim build, average height, with long caramel hair. Her pale features and black eyes confirmed my doubts as to whether or not she was a vampire. At this, the remaining family members gathered around the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked, unsure as to why she was here.

"Are you the Cullen's?" The girl's voice was soft and unsure.

"Yes, what is it that you want?"

"My name is Becky. I don't know how exactly, but I think you're supposed to know me."

Her name brought up an unexpected memory, I looked over at Alice and she seemed as surprised as I was.

"I think you should come in" Carlisle's voice brought me out of my trance.

Becky sat on the couch where Bella had just sat not a minute ago looking weary and looking at the family photos that surrounded the walls.

"How did you find us?" Carlisle's spoke once again in a calm voice.

Becky then shot us a look and explained in a delicate tone.

"When I was a baby I was brought to an orphanage. For as long as I can remember I have been ill looked after by vampires. Not long ago they turned me into one of them; it was one of the most painful times of my life. Ever since I've become a vampire they have constantly taunted me about a family. The Cullen's. They have kept me prisoner ever since I've become a vampire but due to some resent events I was able to escape."

Her speech was interrupted by Alex's question.

"Who are these vampires? What are their names?"

"There are two women and a man. Maria, Royce and Victoria"


	12. Chapter 12

**Emmet POV**

The growls that erupted suddenly died down due to my loud outburst.

"OMFG! You're the Becky from the orphanage."

"Really Emmet? Now's not really the time for stupidness." It was so unlike Esmee to say something like that, but she didn't understand what I meant.

"Nooooo Esmee! You don't understand she's the Becky that Alice and Jazzy Wazzy were supposed to adopt DUHHH! Not so stupid now am I?"

At that everyone gasped and Alice ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug with Jasper not far behind.

"OMG! You found us, we are sooo sorry we couldn't find you after you had been taken but there was no trace of you. Please forgive us!" Alice was blubbering away whilst everyone else was taking in the new information and remembering how Annie was their second choice if it wasn't Becky.

Wow crazzzzyy.

"Its okay I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault but I really would like a family and since I can't have a human one, you're my only hope"

"Of course we wouldn't want anything else please we would be so happy if you did" This time Jazzy Wazzy spoke.

"It's settled then you belong with us, you are part of our family now, welcome. I'm presuming since you were with those three vampires you understand our situation at the moment?" Esmee said this in a polite and cheerful tone. For once there was hope.

"Of course I'll do anything I can to help you, Thank you so much it's nice to belong" Becky said this with hope and if she could have cried she would have.

"Waitttttt, this means you know where Ida and Luciana are, right?" Zac's sudden outburst made us all look towards Becky with hope

**Annie's POV.**

I know I hurt Dannie but my parents never wanted me! I was second best. They couldn't get their precious Becky so they took me. I was always left out and never belonged, when Victoria told me it was a dream come true. Ida and Luciana were always the favourites; I can't let my self feel guilty for what pain I've caused them. They deserve it!!!! As for Dannie some things are more important.

**Becky's POV**

As soon as I was greeted into the family, I truly felt like I belonged. When Zac asked if I knew where Luciana and Ida were I was scared.

I didn't want to go back to that place, but Jasper knew how I felt and looked towards Dannie, who immediately took my hand and comforted me. I explained where they were and we were off to find my future sisters.

**Ida's POV**

I looked at Luciana as we were both regaining our strength.

"Listen to me, I don't know if we re going to make it but let me tell you now that I love you and you are the best person in the whole world, but if we have any shot of making it out we need to think fast".

"I LOVE YOU TO. What did you have in mind?" Luciana said this with determination.

"Okay I think I might just be gaining enough strength to do a projection but the message can't be long"

"Wait if you are gaining your projection back then what's happened to Royce?" Luciana replied.

I got up and pulled Luciana with me, we were fine, but what was happening was strange. There was a loud crash and me Luciana looked at each other and ran out of the stinky room into the open light where our family were fighting with Maria, Royce and Victoria, ripping them from to shreds. It was chaos, fire was being thrown around. Emmet, Zac, Alex and dad were tearing Royce down with difficulty. Mum, Rose and this unknown vampire were throwing the remains of Victoria in the fire and grandpa, grandma and Jazz were killing Maria.

"Did you really think you would survive? You know I have a very strong power" Annie was spitting venom at us as she said this.

"Annie come on you don't want to do this" Luciana screamed at her.

"I've told you my reasons and I'm sticking to them" she spat at us.

Luciana looked at me and I knew it was time. She was talking to our projections, me and Luciana were in the forest but we knew it was time to fight. Annie was throwing fire at our projections and so me and Luciana ran up behind her and took her to the ground, the unknown vampire came and grabbed Annie's hand and pointed it towards her.

Annie blew up in flames, I looked over at the new vampire and realised she was a newborn and so she had enough strength to point Annie's hand towards herself. Annie was screaming as she thrashed around in flames.

Within seconds she was dead, the force of the fire she was throwing at us was too powerful.

I fell to the ground full of dry sobs. I felt a pair of arms around me. It was Zac, I turned to face him and we embraced each other. Round us I realised all of our family were hugging.

Luciana and Alex were having a passionate kiss; he was holding her tightly, whilst I embraced the other members of my family.

"Ida" Dad came over and pulled me in a tight hug, whilst Rose and Emmet did the same for Luciana.

The relief of our whole family was clear to everyone; now that the threat was gone I finally took the time to look around at the family I had missed so much. I reached the face of the unknown vampire that had helped us.

"Thanks for your help, but who are you?" Zac put his arms around me once more.

"We have a knew member to our family, meet your knew sister, Becky"

The girl who helped me and Luciana kill Annie walked over to us.

"Hey it's nice to meet you"

**THE END!**


End file.
